Liam's Prisoner
by darkgirl3
Summary: Liam is responsible for Theo as he told Scott. So in taking charge of Theo he keeps him as his prisoner. He chains him to his bed at night to make sure he can't leave. He has another form of punishment for Theo too, but it's not really punishment if they both enjoy it. First story with this pairing. Wrote in two hours or less


**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I know Theo was put in the jail cell on the show, but for this story it was Liam's house. Also more time passed than on the show since it was like the next day on the show. I saw the episode he was on the chain and didn't see the next one til the next night so its how this came about.**

 **AN2: Hayden is in on what Liam's doing, just not there. Liam and Theo are bi in this story. Only took me about two hours to write this maybe less.**

 **Title: Liam's Prisoner**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo**

 **Summary: Liam is responsible for Theo as he told Scott. So in taking charge of Theo he keeps him as his prisoner. He chains him to his bed at night to make sure he can't leave. He has another form of punishment for Theo too, but it's not really punishment if they both enjoy it.**

Liam knew that Theo was his responsibility since he had brought him back. He had all the power which included controlling what he could and couldn't do. He liked having Theo as his prisoner because it was a way to get back at him. Theo had tried to get him to kill Scott months before. Theo had killed Scott when he'd failed and then he had been sent to his own personal hell.

Liam didn't know what that hell was, but he didn't care. Theo had betrayed all of them and it wasn't okay in his book. He wasn't doing anything that Theo had objected to though. He wouldn't do anything against any bodies will. Hayden knew what he was doing too and she had watched the first time. They'd ended up having sex after he'd finished fucking Theo. It had been hot as hell too. Theo was hot and if he hadn't tried to kill all of them there might have been an actual chance for an actual relationship between the three of them.

Liam heard the chain beside him moving and knew that Theo was awake. He had taking the longer part of the chain off. He had hooked the shorter part that had his hands chained through the head board. He had learned to steady his heart thanks to Scott teaching him. He knew a lot of things including how to mask his scent. Something he didn't even know existed until a month back.

"I know you're awake Liam," Theo said trying to shift, but he couldn't turn over at all. "It's been a week; I'm not going to run off. You can leave me unchained at night," Theo said trying to pull the chain, but he couldn't break it. He didn't know how the chain was made, but it had something that kept him from snapping it.

"You know there is slim chance of me taking that off. I don't trust you and the last time I believed in you we know what happened," Liam said before he sat up looking at Theo. "Do you need to go to the bathroom? I'll take you now." He wanted to say he'd take him outside and make him go that way. He just couldn't be that cruel even if he thought it.

"It's not the bathroom I need," Theo stated looking anywhere but at Liam. He hadn't asked for it the entire time. He didn't object when Liam said he was doing it, but he hadn't asked for it. He wasn't going to say it out loud, but he liked it.

Liam knew he could say no and it would be just that. However, he had started to actually enjoy it. He got up taking the lube out of the drawer before he stripped his pants off. He pulled the cover off the bed before getting back on it. He took hold of Theo's pants peeling them off. He opened the lube before pushing Theo's legs apart and up.

Liam pressed his middle finger into Theo's opening. He only gave him a moment to adjust before moving it in and out. He might want to make Theo suffer longer than he had in the Skin Walkers' hell, but he couldn't make this hurt. He took his time watching Theo as he added a second finger. He could hear Theo's heart picking up right before he heard the moan. Liam moved his fingers in and out in a quicker pace. He curled them up striking against Theo's prostate causing him to moan louder.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo thrust back into Liam's fingers closing his eyes moaning when two became three fingers. "Liam, I want it now," he said before Theo felt Liam's fingers disappear from his hole. "Why'd you stop?" he asked hearing Liam's growl.

"I am in charge, not you," Liam said moving to his knees taking hold of Theo's cock. "You tell me what to do again and you'll stay hard all night. I'll even get one of those cock rings from Mason and not let you off at all while I fuck you into the bed," he growled not missing Theo's moan at what he said, but he ignored it. "Do You Understand Me?" he asked eyes golden staring down at Theo.

"Yes," Theo breathed out letting his head fall back onto the pillow under him. He wouldn't be able to take not getting off right now. He was close to cumming and if Liam denied him he was sure he'd die. He'd already been dragged to hell once; he didn't want to go back in the ground. He didn't want to die over and over again having his sister pulling his heart out. He deserved to have her kill him over and over though.

"That's what I thought," Liam said before slicking his cock up. He usually turned Theo over so he was on his knees, but he didn't feel like unchaining him right now. He lined his self up before giving a sharp thrust impaling Theo on his cock. He went head deep in watching Theo as he did so. He smiled hearing the Chimera moan his name out. He waited another minute before pulling back slightly and thrusting all the way in.

"Fuck," Theo groaned, but he didn't feel any pain just pleasure as Liam struck against his prostate.

"Stop talking," Liam growled taking hold of Theo's hips before pulling back. He thrust back in setting a rough and harsh pace. "I'll stop if you talk again," he said even though he did get turned on when Theo misbehaved. He didn't know why he got off on it, but he did. He had actually had this dream the other night. He had Theo bent over something whipping him before he fucked him. He had cum before he'd woken up and when he was he'd made Theo wake up so he could fuck him. Liam made sure he struck Theo's prostate with every thrust as he picked up the speed again. "You're really looking for me to punish you tonight," he grinned letting his claws sink in just a little.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo bit down on his lip to keep from saying anything back. He wanted to thrust back against Liam, but he was held down. He moaned jerking at the chains he was locked in. He needed loose, but wasn't going to get that. His cock was leaking against his stomach as his orgasm approached. He didn't want Liam to stop so he didn't say anything. He knew if he said anything Liam would stop. He'd done it the night before right before he was about to cum. Liam hadn't touched him for two hours after that. When he had finally decided to let him off he'd cum after the third thrust.

Liam could smell Theo's orgasm right before his cock erupted. He retracted his claws letting his fingers bit into Theo's hips as he re-angled his cock. He used his werewolf speed pounding into Theo. He rose up above Theo leaning closer to him, but far enough away that he still couldn't touch him. He didn't stop until his own orgasm hit striking Theo's prostate again and again. He pulled free of Theo after a moment cumming all over Theo's torso.

Theo shouted Liam's name when he came jerking against the chains as he road out his orgasm. He felt Liam's cum coating his inside walls. He let a growl out when Liam pulled free of him finishing on his torso. "Please touch my cock, need you to touch me," he wanted friction even though he'd already cum. He needed to get off again so badly.

Liam growled, but he reached down taking hold of Theo's cock. He pumped his hand up and down the hardened member. He used Theo's cum and his own mixed as he jacked him off. Liam watched Theo's eyes shift as he thrust into his hand. He moved his hand faster until Theo was cumming again arching off the bed shouting Liam's name. He was being nice right now because he wanted to see Theo fall apart again. He wanted to control if Theo got to cum again or not.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo moaned coming down from his second orgasm. His cock was still half hard, but the ache he'd felt was gone. "Thank you," he said looking up at Liam. He leaned up with the little slack he had trying to kiss Liam.

Liam took hold of Theo's jaw turning his head to the side letting his fangs descend before biting into Theo's neck. He bit down hard hearing Theo groan as he did. It was nothing to do with owning him. He did it every time when Theo tried to kiss him. He held the base of Theo's cock denying him the release he usually gave him.

"You keep forgetting I hate you," Liam said when he pulled back wiping the blood from his mouth. He got up going to the trash can spitting the rest out. "I'll never let you kiss me because I don't love you. I love Hayden; this is just a way to get off. She likes watching only reason I do it. Other wise I'd just chain you to the floor."

"You don't completely hate me, Liam. If you did, you would make me sleep on the floor like you did the first three days," Theo said hearing Liam's heart beat betray him slightly. "It's not just fucking me. You let me face you tonight," he smiled feeling his neck healing. "If you hated me you wouldn't let me get off. You'd be the only one getting off," he knew that Liam might punch him. He'd done it a few times already breaking his nose every time.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Theo," Liam flashed his eyes at him before leaving the room. He was pissed that Theo was right he had enjoyed it the last two nights. He'd started this as punishment, but it was more than that now.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo smiled attempting the chains again, but he still couldn't get free. He didn't really want to even though he kept checking. He was okay being Liam's prisoner; he would rather be here than being killed in a loop. He had started accepting his death every time his sister ripped his heart out. He'd done it to her without even feeling regret. He felt it now though and he wanted to fix what he'd done. He just couldn't bring his sister back from the dead to do that.

Liam walked back in the room with a towel cleaning Theo off. He knew the hell of dry cum being itchy beyond belief. He cleaned it away before bending down taking Theo into his mouth. It only took two pulls before the Chimera was cumming again. He had thought about just denying him making him stay hard all night. He was pissed that Theo could tell he was lying, but he didn't. He hadn't swallowed the blood down, but he did the cum as it filled his mouth.

Theo watched Liam suck him off arching up into his mouth. He was shocked that Liam had sucked him off. He hadn't done it before now and knew he was getting to the beta. Liam was getting to him too in more than one way. He emptied into Liam's mouth moaning as he swallowed. He didn't say anything this time when Liam pulled back. His cock finally soft as Liam left the room again.

Liam came back without the towel this time going to his dresser pulling a key out. He went over to the bed unlocking the chains from Theo. He didn't say anything just got back in the bed pulling the covers up. He couldn't say anything refusing to let it mean anything that he'd just let Theo free. Something told him that Theo wasn't going to leave. Theo needed him to keep him in line. He still had the sword to keep him obedient they both knew if he screwed up he would do what he said and send him back.

Theo turned on his side keeping just enough space between them. He wanted to pull Liam to him and sleep like that. He just didn't think Liam would accept it. Liam had surprised him again by letting him go. He wasn't free though, he wasn't going to be stupid in thinking he could escape. He was Liam's prisoner even if he had taken the chains off of him.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
